


Vegas Lights

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Las Vegas, M/M, Short, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Just a typical hangover with Wade.





	Vegas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the song 'Vegas Lights' by Panic! At The Disco

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

Peter's head throbbed as he scrunched up his face and turned over on the springy mattress. His entire body ached in protest as he shielded his shut eyes from the obnoxious neon light burning through the flowing hotel curtains.

The room stank of alcohol, as if it had become a part of the mattress and carpet. It probably had. He recalled spilling a few bottles.

The brunette could taste old vomit on his tongue, memories springing to his foggy mind of hurling out the window earlier, or last night. He wasn't entirely sure what day or time it was, probably early morning. Far too early for him to be awake. The sun hadn't even risen yet if those damn casino lights were still on.

A chill ran down his bare back, the adolescent groaning in discomfort at the cold breeze. Where was the damn blanket? He felt around but only managed to bump his hand against an equally blanket-less sleeping Wade, who grunted incomprehensibly at the touch.

Right, Wade was here. Course. He knew that. At least his ass knew, the other's seed squelching between his cheeks with any move he made.

Peter groaned as he was forced to raise his head and open his heavy eyelids, attempting to search for the illusive blanket.

The room sat disproportioned and fuzzy in his vision, illuminated a soft blue from the lights outside. A few blinks and he managed to right his sight, yawning and wiping away tears.

His brows drew close in confusion at the sight of the shadowed suite, splattered with red. Both he and Wade were too, but otherwise completely naked. Besides Wade's unicorn socks.

Was it blood? He touched the dry crimson on his chest. Nope, paint.

The teen sighed in relief.

That's right, Wade had suggested they paint the town. Literally. Vegas was now covered in red graffiti, Spiderman and Deadpool symbols everywhere.

Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes. Mr Stark was gonna kill him. And Wade. Wade more literally.

How the hell had he let the man talk him into this, Peter wondered. He wasn't even allowed to drink yet! He should have known when the other dragged him to Vegas for his 19th there would be a lot of law breaking.

The brunette's memories were all fragmented and fleeting as he tried to remember how they had gotten here. He remembered laughing, and kissing. Lots of kissing. Well, if it could be classed as that. More like sloppy tongue battles between litres of spirits. He was surprised he didn't have alcohol poisoning, a perk of his powers he supposed.

There was something else... Something important. It nagged at the back of his mind, but the fog disrupting the memory recall was too thick. It had to do with Wade, as all his troubles did, of that he was sure... And a transvestite priest dressed like Elvis Presley.

Too hungover to puzzle on the subject any longer Peter turned his head around to continue looking for the blanket. Instead he came face to face with the wall, his brain automatically struggling to decrypt the messily painted script expanding from one side of the queen bed-head to the other.

'Just Married!'

Peter's brows furrowed before realization struck.

"Aw shit."

**Author's Note:**

> About time dont cha think?!  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
